Decker and Co
by Zoth The Unbroken
Summary: Decker is a loner Cyosian (Freiza's race, may have spelled it wrong) that watches over TokiToki town. But when the world is threatened by something even the mighty Dumplin can't handle, its up to him to team up with the legendary hero and a young time patroller named Lily to save the day. Dumplin belongs to Team Four Star and Lily and Decker belong to me, DBZ belongs toMr Toriyama
1. Part 1

Chapter One

Somewhere in TokiToki town...

Resting after a long day of training was a Majin Girl named Lily Mauser. She had semi long hair, red eyes and she wore what apeared to be the clothes of the kid version of Goku's wife Chi-Chi.A big smile lay on her face.

"What a long day." she said talking mainly too had just took on 7 Cell Juniors and it wore her out.

"I'll say." sayed a Black skinned Majin with a Green cape wrapped around his waist, purple vest,boots,gloves. and yellow pants.  
He stood next to her, she was clearly taller then him. Dumplin was known by many for his witty catchphrases.

He backed up and flexed. "Dumplin is ready to DUMP!" (please note people I'm giving Dumplin a diffrent personality and that he belongs rightfully to Team Four Star, if Team Four Star is reading this then hello and enjoy the story.)

Lily giggled "You sure your not tired."

He flexed again "yeah after a fight like that I can take on the-" he faints "-whole world...Dumplin" he says tiredly

Lily took her cape off and layed it over Dumplin who was snoring on the grass.

She stared at him while he was asleep but in reality she was thinking, thinking about Demigra.

The Demon God had nearly broke free and tryed to corrupt history to do it, he'd been defeated by Dumplin, who had named himself Demon God in Demigra's place.  
ofcourse Dumplin doesn't remember that, his memories sealed by The Supreme Kai of time.

Lily laid down on the grass alittle far from Dumplin, she had once tried to sit next to him when he slept and was nearly choked to death.  
As she laid down she felt the nice breeze and the moon showing brightly in the sky.  
"Things seem peaceful, nothing bad -yawn- will probaly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(zoop zoop zoop)

A member of Frieza's race stood in a cave that was in the middle of a tall mountain overlooking TokiToki town.

(zoop zoop zoop) went a shiny silver piece that was bio engineered onto his right arm, it was as big as his hand and sorta fit with the armor he was wearing which was a shiny black, his horns stuck up, points facing the ceiling.

(zoop zoop zoop) sounded the device, the shining red jewel at the end of the device glowed menacingly.

"It has moved" was the only words he said. 


	2. Part 2

Meanwhile while Lily and Dumplin were fast asleep...

Frieza was meditating which He(Frieza identifies as male right? if this is wrong then tell me and I'll fix it.) had plenty of time for, in TokiToki city time was endless and not wasted, for the fighters of all over history came for two reasons.

1\. all the time in the world to train.

and 2. the Time chamber was lonely(and I believe it was destroyed fighting Super Buu.

long story short it was a good place to train and socialize.

suddenly he sensed a presence whose power was more powerful then Freiza which to him at that moment was as ridiculous as Beerus wearing a goku wig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beerus in Goku wig: What you find ridiculous I find amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a massive amount of power, Frieza looked around to see that the time patrollers in the area were frozen in fear. then as soon as it had shown up it disapeared.

"Our Master is showing off again it seems." sayed a voice coming from above Frieza's head. as he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes.

floating in the air above him was himself only wearing black armor with glowing purple eyes.

"W-Who are you?" demanded/weakly asked the duplicate.

"Your evil opposite...wait let me rephrase that, I'm your eviler double." he smiled maliciously "Once I take you down TokiToki town will have one less hero."

Frieza laughed "Me a hero? you must be joking."

"I am not, though you may deny it you are the one that started Goku and his son on the path to becoming super saiyans, by being in the villain position you have indirectly done the worlds a huge favor and gave them their greatest hero along with Radiz,Vegita,and Cell."

Freiza was now getting bored, while he loved to hear himself talk this was getting silly.

"For boring me and insulting me by naming me a hero...I'm going to kill you now." he said

"Oh but I'm going to kill you, for you see unlike you...I'm not bound by the deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXCut awayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too have a quick explanation for what Frieza's eviler double means that The master's that were on the side of evil, made a deal with the Supreme Kai of Time to be able to stay in TokiToki town as long as they were restricted in their power levels. they can't use most of their abilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frieza after realizing that he may be introuble used his scouter he had in his pocket and put it on.

"This is Frieza, Assistance requested in the Market(Lily and Dumplin are located in the place with the battle and mission robots.) I repeat I need assistance! uh!" as he was speaking punch to his chest sent him flying into a nearby wall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cell was standing in the middle of the place i can't remember with the robots and missions and such.

suddenly he got a call on his scouter.

"This is Freiza i need assistance-uh(boom)"

"If Freiza is asking for help then it must be someone powerful."(too Scouter) "Everyone something-" The scouter was zapped out of his hands.

"Nice try, I commend you for your quick thinking."

stepping out of the shadows(which its a place with day all day so it takes alot of skill to come from nonexistent shadows.) was a dark version of Cell.

"But we havn't met yet."

 **Will Frieza and Cell win aginst their doubles and who is the mysterious Cryosian that lives in the mountain. Find out on the next chapter of .Xenoverse Decker and Co!  
**


	3. Part 3

Lily woke up to the sound of battle mulitple battles infact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 minute earlier.

Cell felt fear as he saw himself staring back at him and behind himself were

what looked to be shadow clones of Frieza's Minions. though there purple eyes showed no intelligence. they growled menacingly.

some where still climbing up the walls of TokiToki getting inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx present

Lily saw around her tons fights going on between Masters and Time patrollers against the evil doubles.

"Dumplin wake up!" she shook him.

"ehhDumplinehh huh!?" sayed Dumplin as he woke up, when he saw all the shadow clones he stood.

"Dumplin they-" Lily started to say, then Dumplin put his hand to her mouth to shush her.

"I already know what to do." he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumplin walked out into the battle, the ki blasts missing him and every punch bounced off his skin with no effect.

He stood in the middle of the battle and then he used his most devastating ability.

"THE SAVIOR HAS COME!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Oh no its Dumplin!" said the Dark Cell.

"Everybody Run!" shouted one of the minions.

as they ran away, suddenly bottles of soda rained from the sky.

and girls ran to Dumplin including a scantily clad Towa.

"Hang on ladies there's enough Dumplin for all of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn I wish that had actually happened." said a brutally beaten Dumplin.

"WAIT SO THAT WAS ALL A DRE-AM?!" shouted both Cell's who were nearby, they then went back to fighting after locking gazes.


	4. Part 4

Meanwhile...again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginyu had no idea what was going -fact neither did Dark Ginyu. they rounded a corner and ran into eachother.

"This is some weird mirror." he thought to himself.

at the same time they made diffrent poses until both of them realized who eachother was, well Ginyu figured out it wasn't a mirror.

they jumped apart from each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cells stood apart from the others and in one swift movement they attack each other.

"All Clear!"  
"All Clear!"

"Speacial Beam Cannon!"  
"Speacial Beam Cannon!"

"Solar Flare! Oh god dammit my eyes!"  
"Solar Flare! Oh god dammit my eyes!"

This went on for about five minutes but with diffrent moves and then solar flare. 


End file.
